Whispers and Lies
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: A teenager from Earth is pulled into the Treasure Planet movie with her older brother. Rated for more violence than the movie has and a couple other things. JimXOC
1. Cassie

Okay, this is my first attempt at a Treasure Planet movie re-write. Just to let you know Cassie is one of my friend's name and Jaceno's name is from a Star Wars story I made up(it's not written down yet) Um, the rating is for a bit more violence than the movie actually has, a few swear words, and a little discussion of Cassie's and Jaceno's home life in Chapters 1 and 5. Hope it doesn't scare you off!  
  
_-Janna Hawkins_

* * *

Reviewer notes(I had to put these here to even up the chapters. I'll update a.s.a.p.)  
  
**pIPPINpIRATE**: No sarcasm? How could I ever think there was any sarcasm intended?! :-) Just kidding, pal.  
  
**Ari**: I know how you feel. I actually had this awful thought one day where my parents took all of my _Treasure Planet_ stuff and burned it. Talk about freaky! I really hope your stepdad isn't anything like Josen.  
  
**sk8ergirl96**: I'll try to update soon. And don't worry, Josen'll get what he deserves.  
  
**purplepeopleeater**: You pronounce his name "Jay-ken-oh" and his nickname is "Jayce". Their last name is pronounced "So-lo-day". And Josen's name is pronounced "Ho-sen"  
  
**Captein Amelia**: I'll try, _Ma'am_. ;-) And to let you know...Amelia is sorta more of a mentor to Cassie than John Silver is.

* * *

Hi. I'm Cassandra Solode, but you can call me Cassie. I decided to write this all down so I won't forget what happened. My older brother Jaceno and I were really pulled into The Etherium and journeyed on the RLS _Legacy_ to **Treasure Planet**! At first we thought we were dreaming but then-well you'll just have to find out what happened if you choose to read it. I'll start it the night before it happened...  
  
I smiled as I watched the credits of _Treasure Planet_ roll past on the TV screen. I looked over at my brother who was sitting on the sofa next to me. "Hey, Jace, wouldn't it have been fun to be on the _Legacy_?"  
My seventeen-year-old brother smiled. "Yeah, it sure would've, Cassie. But, I probably wouldn't have been able to watch over you all the time like Dad asked me to. You probably would've made a great cabin-girl, though." He got up and switched on the living room light.  
  
I winced and covered my eyes with my arm. "Did you have to do that, Jace? That hurt!"  
He grinned and threw a pillow at me. "Yes I did, _Cassandra Ashley Solode_!"  
I scowled and threw the pillow back at him. "Well, take that, _Jaceno Andrew Solode_!"  
A few minutes later our step-dad came into the living room, stopping our pillow fight instantly. We looked at eachother anxiously as he frowned at us sternly and pointed to the clock. It read 2:53 am.  
  
"Why are you two still up?", he asked quietly. Then he saw the television. "Were you watching a movie?!" We nodded silently and he glared at us. He stalked over to the TV and turned it off. Then he pressed the eject button on the VCR and yanked the cassette out. I stared in shock at the glittering tape hanging from the case, torn in half. "You...you ruined the movie!", I whispered. My step-dad frowned at the tape, then turned to me. "Yes, Cassandra, its broken. I hope this teaches you not to stay up late watching movies!"  
  
I looked at him angrily. "Mom said we could, so-!"  
He cut me off by throwing the tape to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot. Then he looked up at us. He pointed at Jaceno and snapped, "Get to your room, boy."  
Jace nodded and left. My step-dad glared at me. "Your mother may have said you could, but I didn't. Now go to bed."  
I turned and ran for my room, slamming and locking the door behind myself.  
  
I heard him swearing outside the door as he tried to open it. Suddenly I heard ripping paper and realized that he was tearing down all the artwork that I had taped to it. Tears flew into my eyes as I thought of all the work I had done on those pictures. He finished ripping them down and shoved the pieces under the door. "Stupid papers! I hope you'll behave better now, Cassandra. I don't think you want your mother to find out about this, you stupid little wench!"  
I quickly grabbed my CD player's headphones and turned it on as loud as I could stand it as he began calling me horrible names. I finally drowned out his voice with the music and slowly began to relax as I listened to the lyrics of the song.  
  
__

_They can't tell be who to be. __'Cause I'm not what they see. __Yeah the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me. __And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe!  
_  
Tears began to spill down my cheeks as I quietly sang the song along with John Rzeznik. I love this song because most of it described me and my life. Ever since mt father died six years ago and Mom married Josen about three years later, things had just been getting worse and worse! Jace and I began to lose privileges for no reason and Josen kept abusing us. Physically and emotionally. He'd curse at us while we worked and one time when Jaceno had asked him to stop he punched my brother in the stomach as hard as he could. Jace couldn't stand up for an hour.  
  
My younger step-sister wasn't nice either. When I first found out that I was gonna have a sister I was excited but I soon found out what she was like. She was like her father in almost every way! She could swear so loud and vulgar that even a salty pirate would cover his ears tightly. When she first came to visit, she left me in tears because she had completely destroyed a small figurine that my dad had given me right before he died. As Josen took her home I saw him give her a hi-five in their car. But I'm getting sidetracked there. Back to my story.  
  
After _I'm Still Here_ was finished I slowly took off my headphones and turned off the player. I looked out my window and made a silent wish. 'I wish I could go far away from here. I wish I could go to the Etherium and be away from Josen forever!' Then I wiped off my face and began getting ready for bed. I was strangely tired as I climbed into bed and switched off the light. Before I lay down though, I glanced out the window and saw a faint green glow outside. I tried to keep my eyes open but couldn't. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Please leave a review!!! I promise that the movie will start in the next chapter. 


	2. The RLS Legacy

Reviewer notes:  
  
**pIPPINpIRATE**- I'm sorry, allright? I won't do it again!(Bet you can guess what movie that's from) I actually had it almost all typed up on Tuesday but my #$%& computer decided to erase it! Here it is. Finally. =)  
  
**CrazyTomboy**- thanks for reviewing!  
  
**katy**- I can't wait to let you read it, dude!  
  
**Krilik**- It took me about 2 hours to get it completely typed up!  
  
**Freddy K**- You thought it was gonna be crappy? Hmmm I'll have to show you that its not crappy.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to feel Jaceno shaking me and urgently telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up. I almost yelled as an invisible hammer pounded the side of my head. My whole body felt like a truck had run over it. I looked up at Jace and he nodded. "Yeah, I hurt alot too. Hey, look around, sis, and tell me if you know this place." I did and my heart skipped a beat. "Crescentia Spaceport?!," I whispered in disbelief. "We've got to be dreaming, Jace!"  
"Well, if we are we're having the exact same dream. Pinch me."  
  
I did and he yelped. "_Ouch_! Well...I guess that proves we're here."  
"Yeah. The dream I made last night must've come true!"  
Jace stared at me. "You made a wish? So did I!"  
I grinned. "I guess they must've come true then! I'm glad we're away from Josen now."  
"Yeah. Hey, Cassie, did you notice your clothes?"  
  
I looked down and found myself wearing a light purple shirt, a dark blue jacket, dark purple pants, and black cargo boots. I glanced at Jaceno and saw him wearing almost the exact same clothes, but they were blue.  
"Okay...this is _weird_."  
"Uh-huh. But it's probably a good thing we aren't wearing our pj's, huh, Cassie?"  
"Yeah. Let's get out of this alley and look around."  
  
Jace pulled me up and we walked out onto the street. As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk something heavy rammed into me and pinned me to the ground. The thing lay on top of me, not allowing me to breathe until I heard someone say, "Hey, Doc, get off of that kid!" The weight lifted and I looked up into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. The stranger smiled and offered me his hand. "Sorry about that. Doc here wasn't watching where he was going." I smiled back and said, "Thats okay. I'm fine."  
  
Jace came over and put a hand on my shoulder. The boy looked up at my brother and frowned. "Are you her father?" Jaceno laughed and replied, "Nah, she's my _little_ sister." I glared up at him. "I am not 'little', Jace! I'm fourteen years old, just four years younger than you!"  
The kid grinned. "I'm fifteen. What's your name?"  
"Cassie Solode."  
"I'm Jim Hawkins. And this", he said sounding bored, "is Doctor Delbert Doppler."  
  
The dog-like man in a strange spacesuit bent its head and said, "Pleased to make your aquaintance."  
Jace nodded and took my hand. "Well, it was nice to meet you both but we've gotta run. Our parents'll be pretty upset if we don't get home soon."  
Doppler nodded and said, "Come along, Jim. We'd better get to the ship before they decide to leave without us!"  
They headed into the crowd and Jim waved as they disappeared. I waved back, then Jaceno pulled me back into the alley, a serious frown on his face.  
  
He frowned and quietly said, "Cassie, I've got this weird feeling that we've heard of those two people before, but I can't remember when."  
I sighed. "Same here, Jace. I mean, I remember everything about Earth, but nothing about the Treasure Planet movie. Its like it's been completely erased from our memories!"  
"Yeah. But something's telling me that we should find a ship called the RLS _Legacy_. Come on."  
  
We headed out of the alley again, but this time I watched before I stepped onto the sidewalk. After asking a passerby for directions we found the ship and went up the gangplank. Once there Jaceno went up to a uniformed cat-like woman and spoke to her for a few minutes. Then she and Jace came over to me. The feline looked me over skeptically and asked me my age. When I said fourteen, she frowned, but after a moment her face brightened. "I know what I can do with you. Our cook can always use a helper. There's another teenager coming soon, but there can be more than one cabin, uh...boy." She looked at Jaceno. "Your sister will be our cabin-girl. Is that alright with you?"  
"Yes, Captain. And what will I be doing?"  
  
She frowned. "I would like you to help with the rigging." She called over a tall man who looked like he was made of rock. "Mister Arrow, please escort Miss Solode down to the galley. She'll be assisting our cook during the voyage."  
The man nodded and motioned for me to follow him down some stairs. When we reached the bottom of them he called out, "Mr. Silver, here's a helper for you." I heard a whirring sound and looked through the dimness to see a figure walking toward us.  
  
"Why hello, lass!", a voice said as a hand stretched toward me. I cautiously took it and the person stepped up to me. I gasped as I saw that half of his body was made of metal! Arrow said,"This is Cassandra Solode, Mr. Silver. She'll be assisting you on the voyage."  
Silver smiled. "Well, she don't look too strong, sir."  
I scowled and tightened my grip on his hand, twisting it toward the floor. He quickly pulled his hand back and rubbed it while looking at me sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, well I guess yer stronger than I thought. Sorry lass."  
I smiled back sweetly and said, "Thats alright, Silver."  
Suddenly the captain called for Arrow to come above-decks again. He left Silver and I watching each other doubtfully.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Leave a review! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Morph and Bonzabeast Stew

Reviewer notes:  
  
**sk8ergirl69**- Thanx for your review!  
  
**pIPPINpIRATE**- What do you mean "instead of Silver"? Oh, and have fun goin' to Tenn, mate!!! BTW, I think you'll like the reference to POTC I put in 'ere.  
  
**etheriums angel**- Yeah you're making sense. I corrected that bit on paper and will do it on here a.s.a.i.c!  
  
**lucky13pirate**- Hee-hee, I've got pics of him all over my room!!! Plus all my fan-fics have him in them either as a friend or boyfriend to one of my characters! sigh Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy... )

* * *

A little while later I was peeling some weird vegetables that Silver called yelatos. He was working at the stove and singing a familiar song. "We're devils and blacksheep, we're really bad eggs-"  
"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho," I finished. He glanced over at me and grinned.  
"Huh. You know that song, Cassie?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, I know it."  
  
Suddenly my knife started to twist in my grasp. "What in the world," I exclaimed as the knife turned into a bubbly pink blob. Silver laughed as the blob licked my face. "Well, I see Morph likes you, Cass."  
I stared at him a sharp pain in my heart. "Wha-what'd you call me?"  
"'Cass'. I hope yeh don't mind me givin' you a nickname." Then asked, "Are you alright, lass?"  
I frowned and looked up through the grating above me. "My father called me that. He died a few years ago."  
  
Silver glanced at me, a strange look on his face. "I'm sorry, lass. I didn't know. Would you rather I call you something else?"  
"How about 'Cassie'. That's what everyone else calls me."  
"Okay, Cassie."  
I picked up another knife and we worked in silence for a few minutes until we suddenly heard someone coming.  
  
I glanced up and saw Dr. Doppler and Jim Hawkins walking down the stairs followed by Arrow. They walked past without noticing me and Arrow introduced them to Silver. I stifled a laugh when he ran his cyborg eye up and down Doppler's spacesuit. Jim stared to glance over at me but an embarrassed Doppler pushed him toward Silver. He frowned up at the cyborg suspiciously as Silver laughed.  
  
"Oh don't be too put off by this hunk 'o hardware, Jimbo," he said as he chopped stuff and put it in the pot on the stove. He stirred it then ladled it into two bowls and handed them to Doppler and Jim while saying, "Now, have a tase of me famous bonza-beast stew." Jim looked at his bowl strangely but Doppler tasted his stew immediately. "Mmm, delightfully tangy-yet robust!" He was about to taste more but an eyeball suddenly floated to the top of the stew.  
  
Silver grinned and came over to take it out of Doppler's bowl. "Ah its nothin', Doc, just a bit of kiddin' on me part." Then he turned to Jim who hadn't touched his stuuf yet. "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig."  
Jim raised his spoon and looked at the lumpy stew for a moment. Suddenly the spoon sprouted eyes and gulped the stew down. I couldn't help laughing at the expression on his face as Morph slurped up all the stew in his bowl.  
  
Doppler turned and noticed me then. "Why hello, Miss Solode! I didn't know you were a member of this crew."  
I shrugged. "Jace and I just signed up today. He's up in the rigging right now."  
Jim pushed Morph away, smiling, as a bell began to ring upstairs. Arrow looked at Doppler and asked if he'd like to observe the launch. Doppler replied with, "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have super-luminous jets?"  
  
Everyone looked at him blankly until he said, "Uh, never mind. I'll, ahem, follow you." Jim tried to go up too, but Arrow instructed him to stay below with Silver and I. Then he and Doppler went above-decks. After they were gone Jim walked over and sat down on a bench next to me. "Hey, Cassie," he muttered.  
I gave him a slight smile and asked, "You got stuck down here too, huh, Jim?"  
"Yeah. It's not exactly the place I would've chosen to be during my first launch. I've never been off of my homeplanet before."  
  
"I know what you mean. Ever since my dad died six years ago my family hasn't really gone anywhere...except church a couple times and my mom's second wedding. I'm glad Captain Amelia let Jace and I join the crew. I couldn't stand being around our step-dad anymore."  
"Did you guys run away?"  
"No, but since Jace is eighteen he's able to be my legal guardian. So we just, uh, headed out one day and ended up here on Crescentia."  
  
I looked up and saw Silver watching us intently. When he noticed me looking at him he turned back to the stove and said, "Cassie, Jimbo, you two can go watch the launch. I'll give ya some work afterwards."  
Jim pulled me up and said, "C'mon, Cassie. Let's go watch."

* * *

Okay, as always tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll try to put #4 up soon! 


	4. Launch and Spiderpsychos

Sorry this chapter's been a while. I've been grounded since the last time I updated. sighs **Parents...**

* * *

Reviewer notes:

**Kibbit**: I hope your possible step-dad isn't like Josen too.

**CrazyTomboy**: Thanx for yer review, mate!

**etheriums angel**: Okay thanks for the hint. I guess I didn't think of that when I wrote it. And just to let you know this isn't going to be just a re-write of the movie. I'm gonna add some stuff into it that I made up. Like Jimmy and Cassie's thoughts about some of the parts of the _I'm Still Here_ song. Plus, the fate of Mr. Snuff(the Flatuan guy) ;-)

* * *

When Jim and I got up on deck the launch had already begun. Everyone up in the rigging had let out the sails and the RLS _Legacy_ was slowly rising from it's berth. Jim and I ran over to the rail and looked down at a flock of seagull like creatures. "Mantabirds," Jim exlaimed. "I've never seen them this close before"  
"Neither have I, but-" I broke off when my feet suddenly started to lift off of the deck. A few seconds later we were floating five feet off of the floorboards. Suddenly a bright purple glow swept underneath us and we fell down onto the deck. We both managed to land on our feet but Dr. Doppler wasn't so lucky. I glanced over and saw him fall onto his head as his feet kicked the air. Captain Amelia frowned at him then gave the order to start the engines. "Full speed, Mr. Arrow if you please"  
"Take her away!," he shouted.  
Jim and I climbed onto some rigging and held on tightly as the ship shot forward.

My hair whipped around my face as we soared through the etherium. I glanced over at Jim and grinned. He smiled back and pointed behind the ship. I turned and saw a herd of huge whales flying behind the Legacy. They cruised slowly past, one coming only a few feet from Jim and I! "Whoa," I whispered.  
Just then I heard Silver call our names. I turned as he said, "I've got three new friends for ya kids to meet. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Mop and Miss Bucket!," he said as he whipped a pail and two mops from behind his back and tossed them to us.

He walked away chuckling, as Jim and I looked after him angrily. "Yippee," Jim muttered.  
"Same here," I replied sarcastically as I climbed down from the rigging. "Come on"  
He sighed as he jumped down next to me. "I'll go fill up 'Miss Bucket"  
While he went to do it I watched the crew members go about their duties.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and covered my eyes. "Guessss who, my Preciousss!," a voice hissed in my ear.  
"Jace," I groaned, "Please don't do that voice here"  
Jaceno let go and grinned at me. "Why not, sis? You like Gollum don't you"  
"Sort of, but don't do it here, okay"  
He smiled. "Okay. Well I've gotta go. The captain wants to see me in her cabin."

I shrugged."Fine. Jim and I have to clean the deck anyway"  
"Alright. Be careful, Cassie," my brother said as he ruffled my hair and headed up the stairs. A few minutes later Jim came back with the bucket. He set it down on the deck and dipped his mop into it.  
"Lets get this over with."  
I nodded silently and stuck my mop in the water.

We had only been working a little while when a huge alien stomped by and shoved us out of the way. "Watch it you little twerps," he growled. I looked over at Jim and mouthed the word 'weirdo'. He smiled slightly and glanced over at some other crewmembers who werewhispering next to a barrel. One of them looked up and noticed us watching them. It stopped talking and nudged the other two. One of them folded it's arms and asked, "What're you lookin' at, you weirdos?" Then to my surprise it's head crawled off of it's boday and a face appeared on it's chest. "Yeah. Weirdos," the body repeated. Jim and I glanced at each other nervously.

Suddenly a loud hissing noise made us look up. A large spider-like creature was crawling down the rigging toward us! "Cabin-boysss should learn to mind their own businessss," it hissed.  
Jim smirked and retorted, "Why? You got something to hide, bright-eyes"  
The alien hissed angrily and grabbed Jim's shirt. "Maybe your earsss don't work ssso well"  
Thinking frantically I remarked."Hey, Spidey, your eyes musn't be very good if you call me a cabin-boy."

It let go of Jim and whirled on me. "I wasssn't talking to you, girl. Now back off before you get hurt"  
"What if I don't"  
The alien grabbed my shirt and threw me up against a mast. "Then you die," he snarled as he held a claw to my neck. Jim tried to yank him away but the spider just pushed him back to the rail where some other aliens held him back as the spider taunted us.  
"You kidsss are the worst excussse for sailorsss I've ever seen."

Suddenly I felt a red-hot pain slice through my right cheek. He had used his claw to cut it open. Then he and the other aliens laughed as I struggled fiercely, trying to get down. The alien raised his claw to my throat again and hissed, "Any lassst wordsss, cabin-girl"  
I glared at him through my pain and muttered, "None that I can say in front of Jim, you stupid spider."  
He growled and I'm sure he was about to kill me when a metal hand grabbed his arm.

"Mister Scroop," Silver said, "You ever see what happens to a fresh perp when ya squeeze real hard"  
He tightened his grip on the alien's arm. Scroop yelped and let go of me. I landed on my knees and got up slowly as a familiar voice called, "Whats all this, then"  
Mr. Arrow walked onto the deck, frowning as he said, "You all know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage."

He stopped in front of Scroop and angrily said, "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"  
Scroop glared at him for a moment then muttered, "Transssparently"  
Arrow looked at him suspiciously as he headed back up the stairs. "Well, done, Mister Arrow, sir!," Silver called after him. "A tight ship's a happy ship"  
Then he turned to Jim and I. "Jimbo, Cassie, I gave yeh a job to do an"  
"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing threat-," Jim started to say.

"Belay that!," Silver shouted. "Cassie, you go get somethin' for that cut. You help her, Jimbo"  
I scowled and followed Jim down the stairs. A few minutes later I was sitting on a bench, flinching as he poured something into the cut.  
"Stupid idiot spider," I muttered under my breath as he put a bandage on it. Suddenly I felt him press hard on my cheek. "Ow! What was that for, Jim?!"  
"Sorry, I had to make sure it stayed. There's no need to yell."

I looked up at him and sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed"  
"Thats okay, Cassie. C'mon, let's go finish our work"  
I took his hand and he yanked me to my feet. I almost fell but he caught me. "Oops! Be careful, Cassie."  
"Very funny, Hawkins."  
I took off running and barely managed to reach the deck before him.  
Silver was waiting for us when we got up there and ordered Morph to "keep an eye on us". Then he headed down to the galley.


	5. Secret

Reviewer notes:  
  
**cAJUNpIPPINpIRATE**- No I'm not gonna kill off Jace instead of Arrow, but I have thought about it. I wondered if you were gonna catch that LOTR part. ;-) You can tell what movies Cassie and Jaceno like to watch!!!  
  
**CrazyTomboy**- Glad you like! _Mmm_, that ice-cream was good. :-)

* * *

Had to update tonight cuz I'll be working at my church's fry bread-taco stand this Friday and Saturday. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Okay now this is one of the chapters when you see into Cassie's home-life. Trust me, it's not nice.

* * *

An hour later we were finishing up the aft deck when Silver came up with a load of garbage. He tossed it over the side and looked around the deck. "Thank heaven for little miracles! Up here fer an hour an' the deck's still in one piece! I guess you two'll make pretty good, cabin-boys. Uh, yeh don't mind me sayin' that do ya, Cassie?"  
"No, its fine. I was called much worse names than that at home."  
  
"What do ya mean by that, Cassie?"  
I scowled and turned away, angrily mopping the deck. "I mean that my mom and step-dad swore all the time."  
"Oh. Sorry, lass."  
"Whatever. Uh...and thanks for what you did today."  
"Yeah," Jim agreed quietly.  
  
Silver frowned. "Didn't yer dads ever teach ya to pick yer fights a bit more carefully?"  
I glared at him and from the corner of my eye I saw Jim flinch and turn away.  
"Yer fathers' ain't the teachin' sort?"  
"No. He was more the 'taking off and never coming back' sort," Jim muttered.  
"And mine was more the 'dying and leaving me almost completely alone with a maniac woman sort'."  
  
"Just drop the subject, Silver," Jim sighed.  
"Alright, kids."  
Then he stepped toward us and said, "Well, since the cap'n has put you two in my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills into those thick heads o' yers to keep you outta trouble!"  
"What?! You can't j-!," Jim said angrily before Silver cut him off.  
  
"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bums without my sayin' so!"  
"Hey, don't do us any favors!," I snapped angrily.  
He laughed. "Oh, you can be sure of that, my lass! You can be sure of that!"  
Still chuckling, he walked downstairs. I watched him go then turned and started taking out my anger on the deck.  
  
"Hey, Cassie, you don't need to strangle that mop," Jim's voice cut into my angry thoughts.  
I glanced up at him and frowned. "Y'know what? I don't care. I just wanna finish this so I can get some sleep."  
He nodded and continued with his work. After a few minutes he spoke again.  
"Where'd you get that scar on your arm, Cassie?"  
I looked down at the long jagged mark on my right arm.  
"My step-dad, Josen, gave it to me. The day I turned thirteen he cut me with a knife."  
  
"Why'd he do that?"  
"He's evil, thats why! He's always mistreated me and done some terrible things."  
"Like what?"  
"Oh...only raped me about twenty times and totally ruined my life," I replied angrily.  
"He did what?!"  
  
I looked up at him and saw a cold blue fire burning in his eyes.  
"He raped me. Look, I don't wanna talk about, okay?"  
"Okay, Cassie. Hey, you wanna go to bed? I'll finish up the deck."  
"You sure, Jim?"  
"Yeah. Get some sleep, Cassie."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Jim."  
"See you in the morning."  
I yawned and said, "Yeah."  
I headed down the stairs and dropped into my hammock. A few moments later I was asleep.

That night, the nightmares started.  
  
I've had them ever since Josen, um, hurt me. I first dreamed that Jace was doing something with me but suddenly he turned into Josen and began beating me up. Then I dreamed that Scroop was taunting Jim and I again, but this time he lowered his claw and cut my throat instead of my cheek. I woke up then on the floor, tears spilling down my cheeks. I had fallen out of my bed. Jace was next to me in a second. "Cassie! Are you okay, sis?"  
He held me close and softly asked, "Was it another nightmare?"  
"Yes. I just wish they'd disappear."  
  
"I know. But now we're safe from Josen. He can't get to us here."  
After a while he let go of me and I got back into my hammock.  
"Now, Cassie, try to go back to sleep. I'll be right over here if you need me. I love you, sis."  
I sleepily whispered, "Love you too, Jace," as I drifted off again.  
Fortunately the nightmares didn't return to my dreams that night.


	6. I'm Still Here

Reviewer notes:  
  
**CrazyTomboy**- You are so right. But don't worry...he'll get whats coming to him.  
  
**queen Sarabi**- Yes, I know not all step-dads are like Josen, but some probably are.  
  
**ArcherofDarkness**- Heh heh I'd like to do that too. He deserves it!  
  
**Debke**- Thanks! I'm updating now, ain't I? ;)  
  
**Little Hawk**- Thanks for the heads up, Little Hawk! I'll fix it when I get a chance.  
  
**sk8ergirl69**- I've been having a few bad days lately but mostly they're okay.  
  
**Arein**- Read and find out what happens next!

* * *

And just to let you guys know(I say that alot, huh?) I made a LiveJournal diary for Cassie. Take a look! livejournal/cassiesolode

* * *

_I am a question to the world. _

_Not an answer to be heard. _

_Or a moment that's held in your arms._

The next morning, Silver woke Jim and I up by tipping us out of our hammocks. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head when my cheek hit the floor. I glared up at Silver and muttered, "Did you _have_ to do that, Silver?"  
He shrugged. "Sorry, lass, but there's work to do. You and Jimbo have to clean the deck again and help with other stuff."  
__

_And what do you think you'd ever say? _

_I won't listen anyway You don't know me._

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Jim stood up and gave me his hand. As Silver headed back up the stairs I heard Jim mutter something under his breath. It sounded like, "He's _gotta_ be the right one."  
I shot him a quick glance then walked up the stairs. As he and I headed across the deck to the galley I quietly said, "There's nothing we can do about this, Jim. We're just gonna have to put up with him for the rest of the voyage."  
He sighed and muttered, "I know, but he doesn't have to run us down with work the whole time!"  
__

_And what do you think you'd understand? _

_I'm a boy – No, I'm a man. _

_You can't take me and throw me away_

"Actually he does," a voice from behind us said. I spun around to see Jaceno grinning at us. "The captain ordered him to keep you guys out of trouble and this is how he's doing it."  
Jim frowned. "Whatever. C'mon, Cassie, let's get this over with."  
He stomped down the stairs and Jace looked at me. "Cassie, I want you to do the best work on any of the jobs Silver gives you. Alright?"  
"Okay."  
He gave me a quick hug then headed off to do his work.  
__

_And how can you learn what's never shown? _

_Yeah you stand here on your own. _

_They don't know me, 'cuz I'm not here..._

Later that afternoon while Jim and I were cleaning the deck again someone came up behind me and dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on my head. I yelled and turned to see who did it. When I saw that it was Scroop I almost hit him with my mop but stopped myself. I didn't want to get in trouble with Silver and Captain Amelia so I just turned and walked over to another part of the deck. Unfortunately he followed and pushed me to the deck. I held back an angry cry as he laughed. "Thatsss for embarrassing me you little _whore_. Now you'd better straighten up or elssse." Then he turned and climbed up the rigging.  
__

_And I want a moment to be real_

Jim hurried over as soon as Scroop was gone and helped me up. "Are you okay, Cassie?"  
I nodded and muttered, "Yeah but I don't think he will be soon."  
He grinned. "I know what you mean. But lets wait until we're free of 'the slave-driver' before we beat him up."  
He glanced at my dripping clothes and said, "You should probably change your clothes, Cassie. You don't wanna get sick."  
I sighed. "These are the only ones I have, Jim."  
He frowned. "What size do you wear?"  
"Uh...fourteen/sixteen."  
"Huh. I think you could probably wear some of mine then. C'mon."  
__

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

We headed down to the crew quarters and Jim pulled a pair of pants and a shirt out of his satchel. He handed them to me and said, "These should work."  
I smiled. "Thanks. And even if they're a little big they'll be better than wearing these wet ones."  
"Yeah. Well I guess I should, um, go back up while you change." He quickly turned and ran up the stairs as the only other female sailor besides Amelia and I came down. Birdbrain Mary glanced at me and headed for her hammock. "Scroop get his 'revenge' on you, Solode?"  
"Oh quit it. I'm fine."  
__

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

She laughed and headed upstairs again as I began to change. After I was finished I tied my wet brown hair back with a string and headed up the stairs.When I stepped onto the deck I saw Silver standing over Jim as he scrubbed the deck with a brush. Silver glanced up and shouted, "Cassie, get over here!"  
I scowled and stomped over to where they were. "_What_, Silver?"  
He pulled another brush out of his pocket and threw it at me. "Get working on the deck. It has to be done before you two get any supper."  
Then he turned and went down to the galley.  
__

_And how can the world want me to change?_

I sighed and dropped down next to Jim. "This is gonna be _so_ fun."  
"Yep. He's making this voyage the best ever!," he replied sarcastically.  
I laughed sofly. "You've really got something against Silver, don't you, Jim."  
He looked around quickly then whispered, "More than you know, Cassie. I'll tell you about it later tonight-if you promise not to tell anyone."  
"I promise, but can I make a guess?"  
"Sure"  
"Has it got something to do with treasure?"  
__

_They're the ones that stay the same_

He stared at me for a few moments then grinned. "Right! Meet me on the bowsprit after supper and I'll tell you, okay?"  
I nodded. "Okay."  
A few hours later we finally finished. I stood up and groaned as my back began aching. I reached down and helped Jim up. Then we both walked down to the galley to eat. When we got down there, I sat down at a table and laid my head down on my arms. Jim sat down heavily across from me with a sigh. Silver walked over with two bowls of soup and set them before us. "Looks as if you two wore yerselves out!"  
I sat up and glared at him for a moment before I started eating. He laughed as Jim and I hungrily ate all of the soup in under a minute. "I guess yeh were hungry. You want some more?"  
__

_They don't know me_  
  
I shook my head tiredly and stood up. "No thanks. I'm too tired."  
Jim got up and followed me as I walked up the stairs. We walked over and stood by the rail. I watched the stars move by in silence for a few moments then Jim spoke. "Should I tell you tomorrow then, Cassie?"  
"Yeah I'm too tired to climb up the bowsprit or do anything else right now."  
He nodded. "So am I. Well goodnight, Cassie."  
I smiled slightly. "'Night, Jim."

_'Cause I'm not here..._


	7. Dishes and a Longboat Ride

Reviewer notes:  
  
**Archer of Darkness**- Well...I'm not putting the song in just one chapter. The whole thing'll be in the story, but it's just gonna be scattered through the next few chappies. I hope it was interesting to watch Josen suffer under your teachers and Niggles! LOL!  
  
**queen Sarabi**- Thank you. :-)  
  
**gray archer**- shrugs I just thought it'd be interesting(and kinda humorous)to have Jim ask Jaceno that. Um, I guess I am kinda crazy about him. (blushes) He's just so cute!!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
**Arein**- He's gonna tell her about Treasure Planet cuz she's never heard of it before! (winks) (at least not in the Etherium)  
  
**CrazyTomboy**- Well it was supposed to be at first but then I saw that it'd be kinda hard to match them all up. Don't worry though, in Chapter 8 the lyrics should fit the story.  
  
**Katie**- No, my friend Cassie hasn't been abused by anyone as far as I know. I just borrowed her name for the story. And thanks for the offer but actually I'm finished with this story and almost done with the sequel! :-)  
  
**sk8ergirl69**- Thanks for the nice review. I am updating right now! ;-)

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Silver drove us until we could hardly climb in to our hammocks at night. Peeling piles of yelatos, cleaning the sails, and of course-swabbing the deck. But as time went on the work didn't seem so hard. We could clean the entire deck in less than an hour and peel a pile of yelatos as high as we were tall. One night I actually showed Silver up by tying a better spacer knot than he could. The look on his face when I showed him was worth all the nights I had spent practicing when I couldn't fall asleep back on Earth. And somehow, I began to respect him. Not in the way I respected Captain Amelia, but in the way I would respect a friend. I slowly realized that he wasn't out to make my life miserable but to teach me about life on a ship. He felt like another father to me.  
  
Then one night he made Jim and I wash all the dishes in the the galley. Just as we wiped off the last two pots he came over and dropped a stach of filthy dishes and pots in front of us. "Clean 'em," was all he said as he headed up the stairs, laughing. Jim and I looked at eachother and glaring daggers at Silver's retreating form, began scrubbing the dishes. As we worked I felt blisters start to form on my hands. I winced as they broke open but continued scrubbing. As the stack of dishes slowly shrunk, I could hardly keep my eyes open. Finally we finished the last of the dishes and set them carefully on the countertop. Then I glaced at my hands and tried not to flinch. They were covered in blisters and felt like they were on fire. "Ouch," I whispered. Jim glanced over at me tiredly and showed me his hands. They were covered with as many blisters as mine. "They hurt, don't they"  
"Yeah," I managed to say before I fell asleep on the floor.  
  
_And you see the things they never see  
  
_I awoke later that night to find Jim lying asleep next to me and something warm on my body. I heard footsteps on the stairs and lifted my head slightly to see Silver walking up the stairs without his coat on. I smiled and drifted off again.  
  
_All you wanted I can be  
  
_When I woke up the next morning I felt Jim get up and opened my eyes to see him grinning at me. "Morning, Cassie."  
I sat up and smiled slightly. "Hey, Jim."  
  
_Now you know me  
  
_He helped me up and asked, "So how'd you sleep last night?"  
"Okay. I only woke up when Silver put his coat on us."  
  
_And I'm not afraid.  
  
_Just then Silver came down the stairs. When he saw that we were awake he grinned. "Did yuo two sleep okay last night?"  
I nodded and he continued, "Thats good. Now go get yer morning chores done before breakfast."  
  
_and I wanna tell you who I am  
  
_I smiled slightly and raced Jim up the stairs to see who would get done first. I won by five seconds and hurried down to get my food.  
  
_can ya help me be a man?  
_  
A few hours later, Jim and I were in the longboat bay, helping Silver prep a skiff to go out. As I pulled on the rope to lower the longboat I looked up at Silver and smiled.  
  
_they can't break me_  
  
Then he ordered Jim and I to untie the ropes on the other side. I leaped over the opening in the floor and quickly did as he said. Then I looked back and saw him leaving. I frowned slightly and watched him fly away.  
  
_as long as I know who I am.  
_  
I glanced at Jim and saw a pain filled expression on his face.  
"Jim? What's wrong?"  
He glanced up and muttered, "Nothing. I'm fine, Cassie. I just remembered something I shouldn't have."  
"Oh."  
Suddenly I heard Silver shout our names.  
I glanced down to see him waving at us from below the ship. "Get down here, you two!"  
  
I grinned and did as he said, Jim landing a moment after I did. Silver smiled and handed Jim the steering handle. "Okay, now this is the tiller and this is the accelerator-," he said before Jim pushed a few buttons and she skiff shot forward. "_Whoa_!," he cried, almost falling out. Jim was thrilled, but I was scared for a while. Especially when Jim headed the longboat into the tail of a comet. While we were in there, Jim suddenly flipped the longboat over in a barrel roll. As I watched him expertly move the tiller I began to relax. He wasn't going to get us killed...at least I hoped not.  
  
When we came out of the comet we were all covered in light, dust-like snow. As I brushed myself off I grinned."That was fun, Jim!"  
He smiled at me and asked, "Do you wanna try?"  
"Um, no thanks, Jim. Why don't you just do it."  
"Okay."  
We spent the next few hours flying the longboat after comets so we'd get covered in snow again. It was so much fun I completely forgot about Josen and my old life on Earth.  
  
When we finally got back to the Legacy it was almost time to head up to our hammocks. As Jim and I secured the longboat, Silver laughed. "Oh, Jimbo! If I'd maneuvered a skiff like that when I was yer age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today!"  
Jim smiled slightly. "I dunno. They weren't exactly singin' my praises when I left home."  
He and I tied the ropes and sat down in the boat. "But I'm gonna change all that," Jim said after a moment. Silver glanced over at us. "Are yeh now? How so?"  
  
Jim leaned back against the side and closed his eyes. "I've got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different."  
I watched as Silver's smile disappeared. "_Oh_. Well, sometimes. . . plans go astray."  
"Not this time."  
Silver lifted his metal leg and looked at it carefully. Jim sat up and after a few moments asked, "So, uh. . . how'd that happen, anyway?"  
"You give up a few things. . . chasin' a dream."  
"Was it worth it?," I asked quietly.  
Silver got up, then sat down next to us and leaned down smiling. "I'm hopin' it is, Cassie. I most surely am." 


	8. Author Note

Okay I just need to tell you something, Little Hawk: this story is just a re-write of the movie. I said so at the beginning of the first chapter! But there will be some extra stuff I've heard from a friend who owns one of the storyboards(thanks, VikM). So, please don't criticise my story. 

Anyway, thanks to you and everyone else for reading it! :D

p.s. whoever reviewed Chapter 7 gets something special from me the next time I update!!!!! :)


	9. Supernova

Okay!!! Now for the gifts

Digital candy and drinks for everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(just don't be getting drunk or hyper!)

And a preview of what's gonna happen in the sequel...

_"Cassie, can I ask you something?" "Sure." Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Close your eyes, Cassie." "Why?" "Just do it." She did and felt him slip something onto her finger._

Lol, that's all I'm gonna show you! Now onto the first story...

* * *

Suddenly the ship lurched and I almost fell out of the longboat. Silver grabbed my arm then headed up the stairs. Jim glanced at me then ran after Silver. I quickly shoved the door's lever down and raced after them. Once I got there I stared out at a huge fire-ball.  
"The star Pellucid! It's gone supernova," Doctor Dopper shouted as soon as he came on deck. Mr. Arow ordered everyone to secure their lifelines. Then after that was done he yelled at us to secure all the sails. 

Jim, Silver and I quickly climbed onto the bowsprit to bring those sails down. Suddenly a shard of what used to be the star knocked Silver from the rail, cutting his lifeline. "_Silver_," I yelled as I grabbed his rope. As I tried to pull him back up Jim got behind me and held onto the very end of the rope. We kept pulling until he was able to grab the bowsprit and haul himself onto it.  
"Thanks, kids," he groaned as he climbed up next to us.  
"Don't...mention...it...Silver," I replied as I tried to catch my breath.

Just then, something made me look up. A huge chunk of the star was hurtling towards us! It looked to be almost seventy times larger than the _Legacy_! I stared up at it and silently prayed that it wouldn't hit us. Just when it looked like we'd be crushed the shard reversed direction and headed back to what was left of the star.  
"What is the universe-?," Silver whispered.  
Then I heard Onus' shout. "Capteen! The staaar"  
"It's devolving into a black hole," Silver said softly.  
"And thats bad, huh?" I muttered sarcastically.  
Silver glared at me and snapped, "Of course it's bad! No ship's ever escaped a black hole before, Cassie."

"I _know_ that, Silver," I said angrily as I climbed off the bowsprit.  
I ran toward the rigging just as a wave hit the ship and knocked me over. As I got up I heard yell something about the sails to Mr. Arrow. I saw him hesitate for a moment then slowly salute. "Alright! You heard her! Unfurl those sails, men"  
"What?! But we just-"  
"Miss Solode"  
I sighed and gave a small salute. "Aye, Mr. Arrow"

I began to climb the rigging when Amelia's voice stopped me. "Mister Hawkins! Miss Solode! Chack all lifelines! Make sure that they are secure"  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" Jim called as he and I raced over to the masts.  
I yanked hard on the lines, making sure that they were tied correctly.  
"Lifelines secure, Captain,"I yelled.  
"Very good"  
Suddenly another wave hit the _Legacy_ and everyone fell to the deck. As I quickly stood up I saw Mr. Arrow dangling by his lifeline. Before I could warn Amelia though, Silver pushed Jim and I up against the mast.

We fell in darkness for what seemed like forever. Then a bright light appeared and I felt the _Legacy_ shoot forward. After a while we slowed and I opened my eyes to see the calm of space around us. The crew cheered and Silver let go of us. Jim hugged me tightly and I grinned.  
"Jim?"  
"Yeah, Cassie?"  
"Let go..._please_," I gasped.  
He laughed and did so. "Sorry, Cassie"  
"No big, Jim."

Captain Amelia walked down from the bridge and smiled at Silver. "Well I must uh congratulate you, Mister Silver! Your students did a perfect job on those lifelines""Why thank ya, Ma'am," Silver said with a grin.  
She nodded and called for Mister Arrow. Recieving no answer she looked around the deck. "Mister Arrow?"  
Suddenly Scroop came forward with Arrow's hat. "I'm afraid Missster Arrow hasss been lossst"  
He glared at Jim and I. "Hisss lifeline wasss not sssecured."

* * *

Well we all know what happens next so maybe I'll just skip the next chapter! 

lol, just kidding!


	10. Comfort

Reviewer Notes: 

**Arein**- lol, i was just kidding, mate!

**CrazyTomboy**- i know how that goes. i sneak on sometimes too :)

**archerofdarkness**- ok thanks! yeah I know the Lagoon Nebula exists. did you know Procyon exists?

**ExcursionGuy84**- well i guess i won't skip...this time anyway ;P

**Dearing**- Thanks, mate! i can't wait to read more of "The Captain and I" 2!

**sk8ergirl69- **:) thanks!

* * *

ok, guys, sorry about the delay, but with Christmas and everything...it's been kinda hectic for me. but I did get one awesome thing for Christmas: a DVD player! now I can buy Treasure Planet and watch it on DVD :D_

* * *

__they can't tell me who to be_

I stared at Scroop in shock for a moment before racing to the mast to see for myself.

One rope was missing.

"B-but we checked them all twice!" Jim cried "They were secure!"  
"I swear, Captain!"  
Amelia glared at us and I stared down at my boots, not wanting to see the disappointment in everyone's eyes.

_'cuz I'm not what they see_

Amelia sighed quietly and looked down at Arrow's hat. "Mister Arrow was a...fine spacer. Finer than most of us could-"  
Before she could continue I turned and fled toward the bowsprit, fighting back tears. I pulled myself up and stood on the end of the rail.

_yeah the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me_

As I looked out at the stars through blurry eyes, I thought of how Arrow must have felt, knowing that his life was about to end.  
"Maybe I should just let go and fall" Iwhispered softly"Then I won't disappoint anyone again."

_and their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe!_

I started to loosen my grip on the rope but suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my mind. "Casa, honey."  
"Dad!" I whispered "Casa, never stop believing that you're special"  
I frowned and shook my head slightly. "I've gotta be going crazy."

_and I want a moment to be real_

A while later I turned and climbed down from the bowsprit. Sighing, I walked across the deck, pausing under some rigging.  
"Jim, you okay?"  
"No, but come on up, Cassie."  
I climbed up next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

_wanna touch things I don't feel_

He sighed quietly and put his arm around my shoulders.  
"You okay, Cassie?"  
"No. I just can't believe that Arrow's gone."  
"Me either. I wish that Pellucid hadn't decided to go supernova today," he muttered angrily.

_wanna hold on and feel I belong_

We sat in silence for a few minutes then Silver came up from the galley. He walked over to the rail and sighed.  
"Yeh missed yer dinner, kids."  
"So what?" Jim muttered

"Ya know, it wasn't yer fault"  
"Really? Who else's could it be?" I said sarcastically.

_and how can they say I'll never change?_

Silver sighed. "Why half the crew would be spinnin' in that black abyss if not fer-"  
"Look, don't you get it, Silver! We both completely screwed up!" Jim yelled as he jumped down in front of Silver.  
I slid down and cried, "We tried our best but it just wasn't enough!"

_they're the ones that stay the same_

Silver glared at us for a few moments then put a hand on our shoulders.  
"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins and Cassandra Solode! You've both got the makin's of greatness in yeh. But you've each gotta take the helm and chart yer own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when you finally get to show the world the stuffwhat yer made of...well I hope I'm there, catchin' some of the light comin' off ya that day."

_I'm the one now, 'cuz I'm still here_

I stared up at him, tears filling my eyes, then Jim andI collapsed into his arms.We must've surprised him because I felt him pull away slightly. But then he gently put his arms aroundus and chuckled quietly. "Eh, that's alright, kids. Its alright."

_I'm the one, cuz I'm still here_

A little bit later he pulled back and cleared his throat. "Now, uh, I best be gettin' about me watch. And you two best be gettin' some shuteye."  
I wiped my eyes and nodded slowly. We headed toward the sleeping quarters, but paused at the top of the stairs.

_I'm still here_

"Silver, I...uh...well, thanks. We needed that" Jim said quietly"  
"Eh, anytime, kids. Now get to bed so I won't have to drag ya out in the morning!"

Jim nodded and quickly headed downstairs, but I walked back over to Silver.  
"Silver?"  
"Yeah, lass?"  
"Uh...I just wanted to let you know that I...I-"

"C'mon, lass. Say what you're gonna."  
I flushed slightly and quietly said, "I wanna say thanks. You don't know how much it meant to me."  
I hesitated then quickly stood on my toes and kissed his cheek before running for the stairs.  
I hurried down the steps and fell into my hammock. A few minutes later I was sound alseep.

_I'm still here..._


	11. Betrayal

Reviewer notes: 

**ArcherofDarkness**: heh heh, read this chapter and see :D no I haven't watched Video IQ. what is it?

**Crazy Tomboy**: glad I could make you happy:)

**sk8ergirl69**: hey, I hope you can piut your story up soon! I'll definitely RR it! ;D

**Spader**: thanks for the review, and no it doesn't sound dumb!

**Black Cat**: thanks but I already knew that. can't wait until they come out :)

**PeroStarz**: thanks for reviewing!

* * *

ouch...I hurt so bad right now. I went skiing with some friends yester day and fell down a few times so I'm sore all over. :( oh well, here's the next update for you guys!

* * *

note: there is a lot of violence in this chapter so be warned!

* * *

_"Cassandra Ashley Picant, open this door right this instant! I opened a door in a wall and a hand flew in and slapped me hard. I stumbled back as my mom and Josen came in. My mother glared at me and stepped forward, wobbling on her feet and reeking of smoke and beer. Josen shut and locked the door and came over to pin my arms behind my back. My mom then began to slam her hands into my face, ignoring my cries for her to stop. I could hear someone pounding on the door and recognized Jaceno's voice as he screamed for Josen and Mom to leave me alone. The pain went on until Josen held up his hand. Mom laughed as Josen threw me onto my bed and smirked down at me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him start to take off my shirt. Then it started..._

I awoke with a gasp in my hammock on the _Legacy_. I looked around wildly for a moment then relaxed. I was in no danger from Mom and Josen. I slowly sat up and suddenly smelled something awful. Mr. Snuff, our Flatuan crew member has just talked in his sleep. I head Jim groan and he fell out of his hammock, tipping mine over in the process. "Hey!" I snapped, rubbing my head where it had hit the floor.  
He sleepily glanced over at me and muttered an apology.  
We both reached for our boots but one of Jim's hopped away.  
"Morph," he groaned, standing up to get it, "its way to early for playing games."

He reached behind some crates to get it, but I saw it sneak up behind him. I tried to hold back a laugh as it slowly rose in the air. Suddenly it shot forward and kicked him in the backside.  
"Ow! Morph!"  
The boot swirled into Morph who giggled and grabbed one of my boots then flew up the stairs. Jim and I raced up after him and snatched the boot from him on the deck. He laughed as I grabbed him and suddenly turned into a glob of green slime.  
"Ew!" I cried and dropped him through a grate in the deck. He giggled and popped his head throught the grate shouting "Ew!" every time he did so.  
I glared at him and tried to whack him with my boot every time he appeared.

After a few minutes he disappeared and Jim and I glances at each other. "The perp barrel?" Jim whispered.  
"Yep."  
We snuck down the stairs and peeked into the galley's perp barrel. Sure enough, after a few moments one of the perps sprouted two litle eyes. "Ha! Found you, ya little troublemaker!"  
Jim and I climbed into the barrel and I captured Morph and ticked him. Suddenly I heard voices coming down the stairs. I shushed Morph and glanced out a crack in the barrel to see the entire crew standing outside, muttering quietly.  
"We're sick of all this waiting! "

"There's only four of 'em left."

"Ve are vanting to move!"

"We don't move until we've got that Hawkins kid's map!" I heard a familiar voice say.  
Jaceno stepped into view, Silver next to him. "If we don't, we'll never see a bit of that treasure!"  
"I sssay that we should jussst kill them all right now and find the map ourselvesss," I heard Scroop hiss.  
Silver reached over and grabbed Scroop by his neck. "Listen to me, you Mantavorian idiot, if yeh disobey me orders again like what ya did to Arrow, I'll make sure that yer the first one to die."  
He flung Scroop against the perp barrel and almost tipped it over. Jim and I held onto the sides, hoping that it wouldn't fall. Scroop pulled himself up, snarling, "Ssstrong talk, Sssilver. But I know otherwissse."  
"What're ya talkin' about?"

Scroop's claw suddenly appeared between Jim and I, groping for a perp. Jim grabbed one and discreetly handed it to him. As Scroop withdrew his claw, Jim looked at me with fear in his eyes and mouthed, "Don't make a single sound"  
I nodded and looked out the crack again. Scroop held up the perp and hissed, "It'sss thosse kidsss. I think you and Jaceno have a soft ssspot fer them."  
I saw Silver's face harden as he coldly snapped, "Now mark me words, all of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only: Flint's trove! You think I'd risk all that wealth for the sake of some nose-wipin little brats! They don't mean nothin to me!"

I stared at him in schock, barely hearing Scroop's next words. "Oh really? What about 'you've got the makins of greatnesss in ya'?"  
"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent. But I ain't gone soft!"  
"Neither have I. Even though Cassie _is_ my sister."  
I looked at Jaceno and was stunned by the cold look on his face. Suddenly from up in the the crow's nest, Onus yelled, "Planet ho!"  
The pirates cheered and raced up the steps to see Treasure Planet. Jim and I stared at each other, devastated by what we had just heard. I slowly climbed out of the barrel, Jim silently following. After a few moments of staring around the empty galley I realized something. "Jim, we have to warn Captain Amelia about the pirates."  
"Sorry, Cassie, I can't allow that.'

I looked up to see Jace and Silver standing at the entrance to the galley.  
"Well well, playin games, are ya?"  
"Yeah. We're playing 'shoot the liars'! Wanna play?"  
Silver raised his eyebrows and stepped toward us. "I don't think so. I wasn't ever too good at games. I always hated to lose."  
"Huh. Me too. Go Cassie!"  
Jim shoved me toward the stairs and leaped forward to jam a knife in Silver's leg. The cyborg yelled and then I heard Jim cry out as Jaceno grabbed him by the hair. I stopped and turned back to slam a kick into my brother's stomach. He let go of Jim and bent over, choking. I grabbed Jim's arm and yanked him up the stairs as Silver shouted something to the crew. I raced across the deck as fast as I could and threw open the door to the Captain's stateroom, startling her and Doppler from a conversation.  
"Miss Solode! What in the!"  
"The crew is mutineering, Ma'am," I gasped as Jim ran in and slammed the door shut.

* * *

who-hoo another chapter up! and its getting exciting too, huh? ;D 


	12. The Mutiny

Author notes: 

**Archer of Darkness**- oh ok. my parents don't have cable so I've never seen it. and hey, who said it was his choice to switch sides:)

**CrazyTomboy**- (evil laugh) I never said he was all evil, did I?

**Daylight Dancer**- thanks for the review :)

**snow-jemima**- hey, I like your new penname! here's another update :)

**Spader**- heh heh, I ain't telling how it happened :P

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre**- lol, thank you for the review!

* * *

Captain Amelia's eyes flashed and she stalked over the her weapon cabinet.  
"Pirates on my ship! I'll see that they all hang!" Suddenly she paused and turned to look at Jim and I. "Miss Solode, where is your brother"  
I winced. "Um...with them, Ma'am"  
She frowned at me then pulled a laser-pistol from the cabinet. She tossed it to Doppler while asking if he knew how to use it. He examined it cautiously and accidentally pressed the trigger. A globe next to Amelia blew to pieces, making her jump back in surprise.  
"Uh...no. No I don't."

She rolled her eyes and tossed a small golden sphere to Jim. "Mister Hawkins, defend this with your life"  
He nodded and slipped it into his pocket. Suddenly I saw a small crack appear in the door. "Uh, Captain"  
She quickly shot a hole in the floor and we leaped down into it. As we raced through the hallways heading for the longboat bay I could hear the pirates chasing us. We finally ran in the door and Amelia sealed it shut. "To the longboats, quickly"  
We all scrambled into one and the Captain opened the hanger bay's door. Then she raced over to us and flipped herself into the longboat.  
Suddenly Morph snatched the map from Jim's pocket and raced off with it.  
"Morph! _no_!"

Jim and I jumped out of the skiff and I almost managed to grab the little shapeshifter. Suddenly the sealed door blew open and the pirates ran in, firing their weapons.

Jim and I ducked behind a crate and he looked at me anxiously. "Cassie, I want you to go back to the longboat"  
"No, I'm gon-"  
"Listen, I don't want you to get hurt. Now go"  
He shoved me out from behind the crate and I ran back to our longboat, ducking the laser blasts that came toward me. As I jumped into it I felt something hot graze my arm. I managed to get into the back of the boat before any more laser bolts hit me. Amelia glanced down at me as she shot at the pirates. "Are you alright, Miss Solode"  
"Yeah," I muttered as I tried to stay out of the pirate's firing range.

I anxiously watched as Jim tried to coax Morph over to himself. Suddenly something fell and I heard a loud crash.  
"Did you actually aim for that, doctor?" I heard Amelia exclaim.  
"You know, actually I did"  
Suddenly the skiff lurched and we stared moving back toward the pirates! I glanced back and saw Silver grinning at us from the hatch controls.  
"Oh, blast it!" Amelia growled.  
I looked over at Jim to see him and Silver both trying to get Morph to bring them the map. I saw Morph hovering in midair, looking between them. Then the little shapeshifter dove into a pile of rope. Jim ran for it and snatched it out right before Silver did. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at Silver, then turned and raced for the longboat.  
"Now!" I heard Amelia shout and the longboat dropped away from the _Legacy_.

I watched as Jim jumped from the ship and fall toward us. He barely manged to grab onto the side of the skiff as we plummeted through the air. Doppler and I quickly grabbed onto his arms and pulled him into the longboat. As we were doing that, Amelia had untied the sail and started the boat's engine. We were making good time away from the Legacy when Doppler suddenly yelled, "Captain! Laser-ball at twelve'o clock"  
I looked up to see a sparking purple ball heading right for us. Amelia tried to steer the skiff away from it, but it hit the engine and exploded. I went flying and barely grabbed onto the side as I fell. I felt my fingers start to slip as I screamed for help. Jim and Doppler reached down to grab my arms as my fingers let go of the side.  
"Cassie, don't let go!" Jim cried fearfully I tried to do as he said, but the burn on my arm was bleeding and making my hands slippery.  
"Jim...I can't"  
Then I felt myself falling through the air.  
I heard Jim scream my name an instant before my body hit the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

yay for cliff-hangers! (laughs evilly)  
-  
ok guys I need some help about what I should type up next:  
1. what happens to Cassie

2. what happens to Jim

3. both


	13. Treasure Planet

I am so dead...I haven't updated since February...AHHHHHHH!  
-runs from angry readers-  
I AM SO SORRY!

* * *

I wanna say thanks to Cristina(aka Rockesstra) for reading this chapter and helping me finish it :)

* * *

Reviewer replies: 

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre-** -hides from the Cheese Puff of Doom- okay okay I updatd!

**CrazyTomboy-** lol what kind of dog is it? and you may just be right about Cassie and Jim getting married...;D

**Arein-** LOL I guess you'll have find out the answers to your questions by reading some more!

**DaylightDancer-** hey I love your new name!

**Spirit of the Sky-** thanks and well you're going to have to find out if Jaceno is bad or not:P

**ArcherofDarkness and Callie-** sigh it still skips and now its even doing it during the part when silver leaves:(

**Mystical V-** thank you!

**sunflower-** thanks and I will!

**spacer-in-training-** ok listen: I was originally going to have Cassie's abuse be just punching and stuff like that but for some reason I changed it to rape. I don't know why. I've actually been thinking about changing it back. And what you asked about Jaceno I can't reveal until later

**Vireyda Magodaly-** yes "I'm Still Here" rocks!

**Mocha Amellaii-** alright:D

**Black Emerald Dawn-** why thank you:)

**jupitorsprings-** I used "portal magic" to do it :)

**crystal-seeker-** oh thanks so much!

**Blue Flame Alcemist-** :D i hope you like the rest of the story!

**Hieicrazy286787-** Alright I did :)

**TsukiNoSeshi-** :D thanks for the input!

**lucky13pirate-** well read on and find out!

**NikkiJ14-** alright, alright, alright already I updated!

**slpytlak-** okay I finally did. have fun and I hope you like it!

**BrokenAngel1753-** I'm sorry...but I hope this makes you think I'm not so mean

* * *

-Cassie- 

_"Jace give me the remote! I wanna see that part again"  
He laughed and held it out of my reach. "C'mon, Cassie, we've seen it almost ten times now! Isn't your voice getting tired?"  
"No! Let's watch it again!"  
"I don't think so. Let's watch the supernova now"  
"Please, Jace? I wanna see Jim fly the longboat again!"  
"No! We're gonna watch the rest now"  
"Oh yeah!"  
I tackled him and wrestled the remote away.  
"Ha!" I shouted as I rewound the tape and began singing with John Rzeznik_

"Hey, what do ya know a carbon-based lifeform just fell from the sky"I awoke painfully to hear a loud voice chattering at me. "And hey, maybe its gonna rescue me and I can finally remember everything"  
I opened my eyes slowly to see two huge green ones staring at me. I screamed and the creature jumped back. It looked at me strangely and I saw it was a kind of robot.  
"Wh-who are you?"  
It walked toward me and said "I'm B.E.N. Bio-Electronic Navigator at your service! And you, Miss, are?"  
"Uh...Cassie"  
"Nice to meet you, Casa"  
Suddenly it's eyes widened and it raced away into the woods.

I was about to get up and go after it when a shadow fell over me.  
"Why, Cassie, what are ya doin' way out here in the middle 'o nowhere"  
I turned around and saw Silver smirking at me.  
"Maybe I'm running away from you"  
"Ah. Well I think yeh should stop that"  
"Why would I want to?"  
He smiled and grabbed my arm tightly. I winced as he shoved me against a tree.  
"Because if you don't I'll send yeh up to Scroop on the Legacy. Understand?"  
I glared at him and shoved him away.  
"Leave me alone, you traitor"

He looked at me silently for a few moments. Then he glanced away and nodded into the woods. A few seconds later the rest of the pirates burst out of the trees.  
"Silveeer! Yooou foound herrr!" I heard Onus shout Silver turned to speak to Jaceno while Turnbuckle tied my arms behind my back. Suddenly I heard a shout from somewhere in the distance.  
"Jim" I whispered Silver had also recognized it "Come on, men! He sounds close"  
He headed into the woods and Turnbuckle shoved me after him.  
"Oh, Jim, please find someplace to hide"

-Jim-

"Is- is everyone alright?"The kid I used to be wouldn't have asked that question. But I had changed thanks to...no I wouldn't think of him now  
"I'm fine, Jim. Are you?"  
"I guess so"  
"Mister Hawkins?"I looked up as Captain Amelia carefully propped herself up against the side of the longboat.  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"I need you to scout around for a place to defend ourselves in case those blasted buccaneers attempt a search"  
"But, Captain, what about Cassie?"  
She sighed. "Mister Hawkins, I am worried about her as well. But if we are not to become prisioners we must find a place where the pirates will not find us. Nw, do you still have the map?"  
I nodded and reached into my pocket to pull it out. Suddenly it shifted and swirled into a giggling pink blob.  
"Morph! Wha-what're you doing here! Wheres the map!"  
He pointed into the sky and turned into a coil of rope.  
"It-it's back on the ship!"  
He laughed nervously and I glared at him.  
"Why you little-"  
I grabbed him and shoved him back into my pocket. Amelia shook her head slowly and carefully stood-then grimaced and fell back to her knees. Doppler and I took her arms and helped her stand.  
"Thank you, gentlemen. But all I need is a spot of tea and I shall be fine. Now, Mister Hawkins, please scout ahead and attempt to find a hiding place"  
I took the pistol she removed from her belt and sighed.  
"Aye, Captain"  
I turned and headed into the woods with Morph. As we walked I noticed he was sniffling and when I glanced at him he turned away. Finally I stopped and turned to him.  
"Morph, listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really worried about Cassie right now"  
He looked at me for a moment then jumped at me and covered my face with kisses. I pushed him away and smiled.  
"Thats better. Now should we fin-"  
I broke off when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind us. I turned and was suddenly on the ground with a metal creature sitting on me.  
"Ooh another carbon based lifeform! It must be my lucky day today! So who're you"  
"Uh...what?"  
"Great to meet you, What! Hey, did I tell you that I met another carbon-based lifeform today? She was really pretty and I would've asked more about her except that I saw a cyborg coming and had to leave"  
"Wait, what did you say about a girl?"  
A spark suddenly shot from the robot's head and it looked at me strangely.  
"Who we talking about?" (-wink wink- Chicken Little reference)  
"Uh...a girl you said you saw?"  
"Whats a girl?"  
"Um you know...uh...someone who looks sort of like me but prettier"  
"No idea!"

* * *

sigh I hope I can post the next chapter soon! Hasta la vista! 


	14. Hilltop

-hides from angry readers-

I am so so sorry for the delay. I'll really try to post the next chapter sooner. Please don't kill me.

* * *

-Cassie-

I heard voices from the darkness around me and felt someone's hands shake me.

"Ow..."

"Wake up, Cassie. Silver needs you"

I opened my eyes to see Jaceno kneeling next to me. "What?"

"Get up. I'll tell you on the way"

He pulled me up and as we walked, he leaned down and whispered something in my ear that made me spin around to stare at him. He shook his head when I was going to ask him if it was true then pushed me toward Silver. The cyborg looked down at me and nodded slightly at Jace before turning to shout over the hill we were near.

"Jimbo? I'd like to trade ya somethin fer the map!"

"Yeah sure, Silver. Like what? Your right arm? I could really use some of those gadgets about now!"

I saw Silver's face tighten then he smiled. "Oh I think I got somethin you'll like even more! You want Cassie or should I give her to someone else?"

There was silence for a few moments then I heard Jim's cold and angry reply. "You better not be bluffing. Come up here so I can see"

Silver grinned and shoved me toward the top of the hill. I glared at him then turned to see Jim coming towards us from a tall stone tower, Morph following close behind. Silver steered me towards a large rock in the center of the clear area and plunked himself down, keeping a hold of my arm.

Jim stopped a few feet away and gave me a small smile before turning to scowl at Silver.

"Now, what exactly do you want? You know that the Captain won't let me give you the map."

Silver grinned. "Oh I know you, Jimbo. You can be very persuasive when you try."

He smirked. "Who says I'm going to try after what you did?"

"Oh I think you will, considering that until I get that map Cassie stays with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Silver, thats one of the most cliche lines ever! Whats next, 'who would you rather see die? Girlfriend or best friend'?"

Silver frowned and tightened his grasp on my arm slightly. "I'd try and be a bit less snippy, Cassie. Or else."

"Again with the cliches, Silver. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you'd run out of original phrases. Like 'you've got the makings of greatness in ya'?" My smile was completely gone by now, replaced by a furious glare. "What happened to 'chart your own course' and 'I hope I'm there, catchin the light comin off ya'? Face it, Silver, the only reason you said those things is because you were trying to keep us from finding out what you were doing."

He stared at me, his mouth hanging wide open effectively silenced.

"She's right, isn't she, Silver," Jim said quietly. "All those things you told us that night meant nothing. Except for 'stick to it'. I know exactly what to make of that. You're not getting that map, no matter what."

Silver slowly stood and glowered at us. "Listen to me: I don't care what you say, I'm going to give you one last chance. Either you bring me that map by dawn tomorrow or we'll blast you with the Legacy's cannons. Come on, Cassie."

I yanked my arm away and stepped away quickly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Shoot me if you want but I'm staying right here."

He glared at me for a few moments and I met it with one of my own. Finally he sighed and looked away. "I guess it doesn't really matter now does it? Either way I know exactly where you are. Stay here if you like but I want that map." he snapped before he turned and stalked off down the hill.

As soon as he had disappeared I felt Jim's arms come around and squeeze me tightly. "I thought you were dead," he said with a grin.

I turned around and hugged him back. "I thought the same about you. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. We'd better get back inside before Doc tries to come and save us himself."


End file.
